


No Escape

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things worse than death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

Daniel looks over at me, and I know what he's thinking. We've already saved the world from every other psycho the universe can come up with. Why can't we save ourselves this time?  


But there's no escape. Not this time. I have this urge to punch God in the face.  


Not to mention that prick, Kinsey.  


"What's the chance that a Senate briefing is a sign of the end of the world?"  


Danny thinks, cheering me with the mock-pondering look on his face.  


"That's pretty likely, Jack."  


I groan as we head for the boardroom. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

******  
The End


End file.
